Stop Signs
by XJust Another UsernameX
Summary: Kim Crawford moves to Seaford, California and Meets some new friends and the oh so famous Jack Brewer. (sorry I suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, tell me what you think and if i should continue :) **

****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING****

Chapter 1

* * *

Hello, My name is Kim Crawford, I'm 17 and I am a cheerleader and a 1st degree black belt. I just moved to Seaford, California from Georgetown, Tennessee. My dad got a huge promotion here in California so that's why we moved. I have two siblings a big brother who is 19 and named Kevin who lives in Tennessee. I also have a little sister who is 6 and her name is Kaitlin.

I just walk into my new house and let me tell you it is huge! I run upstairs to my new room it has my own personal bathroom and a huge walk in closet. The movers are moving boxes and furniture into my room so I decided to go shopping for some new clothes to fill up my closet. I hop into my 2014 white Chevy Camaro and drive off to the mall.

On the way there I stop at a stop sign and so does a 2014 red Mustang gt convertible. There was 4 guys rocking out to "Turn down for what" by Dj Snake & Lil Jon. I laughed and the cute Burnett driver stopped his music and said "What's so funny?" With a half smile that can make any girl go weak. I said simply "you guys just really get into your song." I finished with a giggle. He smiles at my laugh and then said "what you mean this?" And blares his radio and starts to sing at the top of his lungs, his friends soon join him. I laugh and then notice a car pulls up behind me so I wave to the guys and drove off.

I finally got to the mall and parked my car in front of Forever 21 which is my favorite store. I walked in and shopped for about an hour and came out with about 350$ worth of clothes! I walk to my car and put everything in my car. As I walk into another store I meet this girl named Grace and her two other friends Payson and Maddie. They took me to this cool place in the mall called "Smoothie Shack". We sat down in an eight person booth. I asked Grace "Why are we sitting at an eight person booth?" she then said "well were inviting our crushes here. I have a crush on Jerry, Maddie has a crush on Blake, and Payson has a crush on Evan and then there's this guy Jack that I'm sure you'll have a crush on." I laughed at Grace, the short time I've known Grace, Payson and Maddie we've become the bests friends. It's like we've known each other forever.

Jacks P.O.V

* * *

Hey, I'm Jack Brewer, I'm 17 and a 3rd degree black belt and a quarterback in football. I have a 27 year old sister named Macy. She has a 2 year old daughter and is married to a guy named Todd he's pretty cool. So yeah I'm an uncle. My parents work a lot so I don't really get to see them much because my dads a doctor and my moms a lawyer. I have a 2014 red Mustang Gt Convertible.

I just left my house to pick up my 3 best friends there names are Jerry, Evan and Blake. Were on our way to the mall to meet our crushes...well there crushes because I don't like anyone yet. It's because most of the girls in Cali are too fake for me. After I picked up my bros we left for the mall. While we were driving to the mall our favorite song comes on "Turn down for what" by Dj Snake & Lil Jon we all looked at each other and started to sing at the top of our lungs and so some weird dance moves. We stop at a stop sign and I see a beautiful blonde girl sitting in her Camaro laughing at us.

I smile and say "what's so funny?" as I turn down my radio she then said with her smooth voice "just you guys really get into your song" she then finished with a giggle that was adorable. I had to smile. Then I think of something funny and say to her "what you mean this?" as I turn up my radio and start to sing at the top of my lungs my friends join me which made her laugh again. She then waved to us and drove off. I was confused at first but then I look back and see a few cars coming. All I could think about on the way to the mall was that girl I saw at that stop sign.

**Hope you liked it, (it gets better)Review and tell me what you think? If you guys liked it ill put the next chapter up this weekend(:**

**~ Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and I want to apologize for the short chapter I was kind of rushed to write this because I'm going camping the weekend so sorry and I could possibly try to post a chapter tonight or tomorrow :)**

****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING****

Chapter 2

Kim's P.O.V:

We were waiting for the guys to come at the smoothie shack. I get up to get a refill of my Strawberry-Banana smoothie when I'm on my way back from my refill I see four guys walk in. Not just four guys, the four guys I saw at the stop sign. I went back to my seat by Grace when the four guys come and sit by us.

Then the cute Burnett looks at me and smiles. He said "we meet again" The girls look at confused then the Burnett explains the whole story and we all end up laughing. He then said "My names Jack by the way" he puts out his hand and I do the same while I said "Kim" with a smile. The rest of the group was chatting when Jack asks me if I wanted to walk around. I said "yeah" and told the girls I was going to be right back.

Jack and I walked around the mall and talked about ourselves until he asked "do you want to play mini golf?" I said "yeah sure" with a huge smile which made Jack laugh. I think I'm starting to like Jack, I guess Grace was right.

After our game of mini golf we headed back laughing at how Jack got attacked by an eight year old kid because he stole his golf ball on accident. We went back to the "Smoothie Shack" where everyone was still there. We walk in and sit down. My mom texted me saying "If you want you can have your new girlfriends come over and stay the night, I'm taking Kaitlin to grandmas. Love you, bye."

I then asked if the girls wanted to come over and they said they would love to. Jack said "so you girls are having a sleepover?!" "Yes, yes we are"

He then said "that's cool, hey Jer, Evan, Blake want to come over?" they all said yes. Grace looked at her phone and say the time and said "oh girls! Its 9:54! We have a lot to go do for our sleepover!" The boys laughed at us. We just got up and said see you guys tomorrow and walked out of the shack, me and the girls parted ways and I left to my car.

As I was walking I hear someone call my name, I turn around and see Jack running up to me. I looked at him and he said "can I have you're number?" I said "oh yeah sure" he handed me his phone and I typed in my number. I said "thanks for mini golf" and kissed him on the cheek and got into my car and drove off. I look back and see Jack standing there smiling like a little kid. I couldn't help but laugh.

**Hope you enjoyed the short chapter Once again sorry, and I will try my hardest to post another tonight, thanks oh and i have some other story's to publish:**

1. When Kim Crawford and her 3 friends graduate high school they all pitch in to buy a beach house in Malibu, California. They came to Malibu to go to MCU (Malibu, California university... as you can tell I made it up) and to celebrate there graduation but UN-aware of meeting 4 guys with the same Wild-crazy idea.

2. Jack Brewer is the popular quarter back on the Seaford high football team, He has a major crush on Kim Crawford the head cheerleader and little does he know the feeling is mutual.

**so pick #1 or #2 for my next story, thanks (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chapter... Most of you guys choose #2 so that's what I'm gonna post on Wednesday. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

**** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING****

Chapter 3

Jacks P.O.V

Jerry, Evan, Blake and I walk into the smoothie shack when I see the gorgeous girl from the stop sign bringing her smoothie to a booth sitting down with Grace and her girls! The boys and I walked up and ordered smoothies, I ordered the Strawberry-Banana smoothie. I walk to the table where the girls are sitting. I saw the blonde girl and said "we meet again" the girls look at us confused then I explain to them the story at the stop sign. They all ended up laughing.

He then said "My names Jack by the way" he added with a smile and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Kim" she said returning a smile and a handshake. When we touched it was tingly. About 15 minutes later I asked Kim if she wanted to walk around. She said "yeah." We walked around the mall and got to know each other better. Then we stop by a mini golf in the mall and I asked her if she wanted to play and she accepted.

When we were done we walked out laughing because when we were playing mini golf I accidentally stole an 8 year olds golf ball and he attacked me! But I got to admit it was pretty funny.

*skip to sleepover*

I got home and got everything ready for our "sleepover". The doorbell rings and I go to answer the door but Jerry just decides to barge in, I laugh at him and said "what you couldn't wait 10 seconds?" he then looked at me and said "what?" I just rolled my eyes and laughed. Me and Jerry popped popcorn while we were waiting for the others… well it was more of me who popped the popcorn. But about 5 minutes later Evan and Blake walk in. Then we all go to the living room to play Black opps 2 on the Xbox until 10 minutes later Blake gets a call form Maddie asking if we wanted to go hangout somewhere and we all said sure. I got a text from Kim that said

"Hey, where do you live?" I then replied "132 Grover lane, why?"

K: "Because were hanging out... And omg I live on the other side of that road."

J: "Wow really? And we'll meet you half way in like 30mins"

K: "okay, cool see you in a few."

J: "okay bye"

When I was done texting Kim I ran up stairs to get dressed because I was only wearing sweatpants! Once I was done getting dressed Evan, Jerry, Blake and I walk outside to the stop sign and wait for the girls.

Kim's P.o.v

We were all getting ready to go meet Jack and the others to hangout. I threw my hair into a cute sloppy bun and wore a neon pink shirt with my Victoria secrets yoga pants and was out the door with my girls.

I made sure I had money because we were planning to go to the minute mart around the corner to buy a lot of junk food.

While we were walking to the stop sign grace whispers to me: "you like jack don't you"

I then said "whaaat?...Okay I do but is it that obvious?"

G: "omg I knew it! And yes it is. Just saying I think he likes you too".

K: "what makes you think he likes me?"

G: "I have my sources"

After our little chit-chat we were already at the stop sign with the guys waiting for us. Oh and jack… he looks so hot right now. I then realized I haven't said anything so I said

K: hey jack

J: hey kimmy

K: don't call me that or ill hurt you.

J: oh really what is little KIMMY gonna do about it? He made sure he in phrased the word kimmy. I then punch him pretty hard in the stomach and let me tell you it's like a rock! I had to pretend that it didn't hurt but I was screaming inside.

Everyone was walking in front of us when jack grabbed my hand and held it. I tried my hardest not to blush but I failed. My heart started to pound. But then jack said the sweetest thing he's ever said to me "You are beautiful" my heart warmed at what he said and I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and walked closer to him all the way to the corner store.

When we were in the store we picked out so much food! 9 bags of candy 3 bags of chips and 2 packs of monsters and a few other things, it was crazy! I paid for the food which was 49.89 that's a new record for me and my girls. I pulled out a 50 and paid for it. The guys agreed they were gonna meet back at my house to stay the night too.

On the walk home me and jack held hands again. We walked to the stop sign and stopped. The guys and girls kept walking and jack and I leaned in and kissed! It lasted for about 20 seconds but I had major butterflies after. I smiled at him and we kissed again and then he asked me a question I'd never expect him to ask me

"Kim do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would love to" he kissed me on the cheek and walked away with his guys and I walked away with my girls. I couldn't hide the excitement in so I ran up to grace and said "Jack asked me out!" grace yelled "OMG NO FREAKING WAYYY! Jerry asked me out today too! Omg we are some lucky girls… I see double dates coming." She kept on talking and I just laughed and continued our walk to my house. I guess stop signs are lucky.

The End

**Hope you liked it... My new story will be up before Wednesday. Thanks Review(:**

**~Jessica **


End file.
